after the end
by Ernestwolf
Summary: Nomally in farie tails everything ends happy, not this one. first everybody .
1. Home looks like home now

(If you recognized it, it doesn't belong to me.)  
  
after the end   
  
Prologue  
  
Wolf woke up to the smell of briefest cooking. This was odd however because he didn't remember ever going to sleep some were there was a kitchen. As far as he remembered he had gotten into a fight with his new wife, Virginia, and had stormed out of the house to sleep it off. Wolf had eventually found a soft spot to sleep under a tree. However now that he opened his eyes he found himself back at home in his bed.  
  
Getting up he went down to the kitchen to find his wife cooking.  
  
"What do you wont?" she asked sweetly  
  
Grabbing the paper off the table, he opened it and started to read. Finally he mumbled that he didn't wont anything. He went back to reading his paper. Ever since he came to live with her here in what she called home he could only think of it as hell. As a wolf he wonted to run, leap, bound tough the fields and chase the birds that landed in his path. Here, he was almost locked up. Then something occurred to him.  
  
"Virginia, how did I get back home last night?" he stared at he for an answer.  
  
The woman turned around and looked back at him puzzled then answered.  
  
" You stumbled in last night mumbling about a pinecone in your back."  
  
"Oh" he said flatly. It wasn't that he didn't believe her but she was acting a bit weird. Maybe it was because they had had a fight, he couldn't know.  
  
They didn't talk for the rest of briefest. Then when Virginia went to work she kissed his cheek and left quickly. About two hours later he got a call that a truck had hit her bike. She was killed in the accident.   
  
Wolf, who was so taken by the news stayed in the house for a week morning and howling. Finally some one called the cops on him, they gave him a warning that he better not disturb the apartment building with animal sounds any more. He made up his mind then to go home. His home, and try to put back the peaces of his ripped life. He had lost a wife and the unborn child. The two most precise things to him, now the only thing left was home.  
  
After the funeral he packed his things. Because nobody really knew him in this world he had no problem leaving the apartment building. At about 2:15 he got to the park and found the portal. 


	2. Godesses make a grand enterance

Chapter 1  
  
Goddess make a grand entrance  
  
Wolf sunk though the portal and found himself in the bedroom of his late wives father. The old man was sitting in a chair reading a book and staring at the fire. Quickly scratching his head wolf stalked over. There was a chair opposite to the man which wolf quickly sat in. The old man looked up. He smiled a looked around.  
  
"Were is Virginia? The baby?"  
  
Wolf looked back then away as tears started to fall down his cheek.  
  
"Huff puff!" he squeaked.   
  
Tony leaned forward.  
  
"Is everything Ok?" he asked "is Virginia ok?"  
  
Wolf finally was able to (in his own wolfishly weird way) explain what happed. Tony was quiet for a moment then without a word he got up and went tough the portal. Wolf guessed that he wonted to go visit her grave. He sat there for another moment or hour he could not tell, then getting up he left.   
  
Opining the door and smelling the air, wolf know he was home. Scratching his head he spoke.   
  
"Huff, puff. Virginia!" he started crying again, " I wish you could be here.  
  
Your little preciously delicious hand in mine." he stopped to sob once more then continued "our cub in you arms"  
  
He then started howling. Not at the moon but because that is how a wolf really cries. They howl. Filling the air with fear and sorrow. Finally he stopped and went down the road. Not really knowing were he was going but not really caring were he went.  
  
After wandering for about an hour wolf came to a small house that had obviously not really been used for a long time. It reminded him of the time Virginia's hair was growing so much. The curse of the gypsy had done it, and they were forced to find shelter. The place that they had found turned out to be the dwarf cottage that Snow White had stayed at when she had run away from the evil queen. That night Virginia had really opened her heart to him and he would never forget it. His dear sweet Scrumptious Virginia.   
  
Wolf entered the house slowly. Even though the door was unlocked he seemed to think that something was watching him.  
  
"Hello?" he whispered   
  
There was no answer. He paused then went further into the house. Turning the corner of the small hallway he found himself in the dinning room, which under normal circumstances he would have been more than delighted to see. Normally he would have seen this as a reason to run to the kitchen fix one of his marvelous dishes and served it to his perfect Virginia because she was eating for two. Oh. , But what was he thinking. Never again would he hold her delicate hand and settle happily in her ar………  
  
Something moved in the other room. Wolf set himself in hunting mode. He was really hungry. The noise had come from the drawing room, he followed it. Once inside he found a mirror that had been recently moved because there was no dust on the wall were it had been.  
  
"Come out or I'll blow you away," He said snickering  
  
"Is that really possible?' asked a voice "Are you not only mortal?"  
  
Wolf turned around quickly to find a woman standing be hind him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked quickly scathing his head.  
  
The woman looked a t him for a moment then decided to answer.  
  
"I am Eris goddess of discord. Twin sister of Ares, god of war. Who are you "?  
  
Wolf stared a while. What the woman said had gone right over his head. For the moment he was caught in the beautiful eyes of the lady. They were brown, like an innocent fawn's. Yet they were strong and wise. An odd mix in his world of the 10 kingdoms. Or was it 9 he really was not sure, nor did he care for it seemed that he saw every thing he wonted in her eyes.  
  
"Do you not acknowledge your goddess?" the woman asked angrily  
  
Wolf snapped out of his trans. He laughed at what she said when he finally let it sink in.  
  
"Huff, puff. I haven't ever heard of a real goddess that came thorough a mirror. All of the ones that I heard of are in those Greek Mythology books. Oh, and my name is Wolf. No fancy titles"  
  
The woman seemed to be confused by this. Finally she looked around and found the mirror.  
  
"Were am I?"  
  
" You are in the 4th kingdom"  
  
"What kingdom is that? What country. Where is Greece, mount Olympus. I must talk to Zeus."  
  
Wolf caulked his head to one side to show that he did not understand.  
  
"You must be lost in the mirrors then because I have never heard of Greece."  
  
"Nonsense, Goddesses do not get lost we simply…"   
  
Her sentence trailed off.  
  
"Can you help me?" She finally asked  
  
Wolf looked paused her and out the window. It was getting dark outside  
  
"Lets talk about this in the morning. It getting late"  
  
Eris then to looked out the window. Then she turned back around.  
  
"What now?"  
  
Wolf looked at her funny and answered  
  
"Get some sleep"  
  
He then grabbed a pillow and leaped on to the couch that gave a lazy grown under his weight. Eris went to the bedroom and cleaned it up in a flash. She to was asleep Quickly. 


End file.
